kamenrideragitofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Kamen Rider Agito. Timeline Early history *'Over 30,000 years ago:' OverLord the twin entities, embodiments of Light & Darkness battled to settle who will rule over their creation, Before dying by his brother's hand, The OverLord of Light bestows his essence to humans so that someday they will be able to awaken his power within them. The OverLord of Darkness then created his emissaries as protectors of humanity but they must eliminate humans who possess the Seed of Agito. Before he passed away, the OverLord left his very own DNA model in the mysterious puzzle artifact. Over 30,000 years later, some scientists solved the puzzle and using his DNA model to recreate him. *' :' *'1956:' Yoshihiko Misugi is born. *'April 3rd, 1957:' Masahide Takashima is born. *'1969:' Kaoru Kino, who will later become Another Agito, is born. *'August 4th, 1975:' Jun Tachibana is born. *'1976:' Toru Hojo, who will later become V1 and Kamen Rider G3, is born. *'1977' **Sumiko Ozawa is born in New York. **Takahiro Omuro, who will later become Kamen Rider G3, is born. *'1978:' Makoto Hikawa, who will later become Kamen Rider G3, is born. *'1980:' Tetsuya Sawaki, who will later be Shouichi Tsugami and become Kamen Rider Agito and Kamen Rider G3, is born. *'January 21st, 1981:' Ryo Ashihara, who will later become Kamen Rider Gills, is born. *'1984:' Mana Kazaya is born. *'1989' **At age 12, Sumiko Ozawa joins . **Rabbit cafe is opened. *'1991:' **Taichi Misugi is born. ** *'1992:' At age 15, Sumiko Ozawa emerges as the top graduate in her doctoral course. *'1994:' Isamu Takagi is arrested. *'1998:' *'1999' **'March 10th:' Nobuyuki Kazaya, Mana's father, is accidentally killed by Tetsuya Sawaki's sister, Yukina Sawaki. Because she was unable to control the power of Agito inside her, Yukina then committed suicide, followed by her lover. This murder case remained unsolved for 2 years. **The Tokyo Police start building the Generation system at the behest of the Japanese government, based upon data collected on Unidentified Lifeform No. 4, to assist him against the rampaging Unidentified Lifeforms, however after their defeat, the system is still incomplete and development is postponed until the arrival of The Lords 2 years later. 2000 *'September:' Tetsuya Sawaki attempts to find Shouichi Tsugami to inform him of his fiancée's death, leading him to board a ferry called the Akatsuki, unaware that he has committed suicide. During the trip, a dying young man is rescued by Sawaki and brought on board the ship. The man reveals himself to be the OverLord of Light, who then bestows the Seed of Agito to the passengers of the ferry, including Sawaki. The El of Water appears to kill the passengers at the will of its master and Sawaki transforms with the power of Agito and fights him. He falls overboard, gets pulled away by the current. **'Two weeks later:' Tetsuya Sawaki gets washes up on shore with amnesia. **'September 27th:' Tetsuya Sawaki adopts the name Shouichi Tsugami, and is looked after by Professor Yoshohiko Misugi and his family after being admitted out of the hospital. *'December 6th:' *Mayumi Katahira gives her father a watch as a birthday present. 2001 *'January 20th:' *'January 21st:' *'January 29th:' *'January 30th:' *'January 31st:' *'February 1st:' *'February 2nd:' *'February 3rd:' *'March 4th:' Hisao Katahira predicts all horse races just short of correctly. *'March 5th:' *'March 6th:' *'March 7th:' *'March 8th:' *'March 9th:' *'March 10th:' *'March 11th:' * *'March 24th:' *'March 25th:' *'March 26th:' *'April 7th:' *'April 8th:' *'April 9th:' * * * *Birthday of Maya. * * * * * *'April:' *'June:' * * * * * * *'Summer:' * * * * * * * * * *'August:' *'August 24th:' *'August 25th:' *'August 26th:' *'August 27th:' * * * * * * *'September 27th:' *'September 28th:' * * *'October 14th:' * * * * * * * *Agito, G3-X and Gills are summoned by Telepi to neutralize a trio of Lords that are threatening him. *'November 10th:' *'November 11th:' *'November 12th:' *'November 13th:' *'November:' *'December:' * * 2002 *'January 19th:' *'January 20th:' *'January 21st:' *'April:' Three months following the fall of the Unknown, Agito joins a battle against Shocker as the Evil Eye links his time zone to the years 1971, 1973 and 1988. During this ordeal, Agito is named a Kamen Rider, sharing the heroic title with Gills after returning home. *'August 2nd:' As Ryuki, Shinji dreams of fighting alongside his rival Kamen Riders as well as Kamen Rider Agito to defeat the latter's evil doppelganger from the Miracle World. 2003 *One year following the fall of the Unknown, Takahiro Omuro become the captain of the MPD's G5 Unit, following the ideals of Makoto Hikawa and Sumiko Ozawa. Toru Hojo catches up with Ozawa who is now a professor in London. Hikawa continues to pursue criminals with Kōji Kōno. Shouichi Tsugami has founded the Restaurant Agito, which is attended by Yoshihiko Misugi, Taichi Misugi, Mana Kazaya, and Koji Majima. 2012 *